nanohafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiel Kisaragi
Tiel Kisaragi '(タイル·キサラギ, ''Tairu Kisaragi) is the main protagonist and one of the main characters in Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Crisis. He is the only sole survivor when his world, Elfinion were destroyed and later abandoned which lead himself to create his own humanoid partner, Wolf F. Ariel before they set on journey to find a new place to called "Home". Personality He is a young man who always felt alone and abandoned after losing his relatives; he was the only sole survivor. Despite his tendency to quickly get angry sometimes, he was a kind and friendly person who deeply cared for his friends, allies and comrades. He wasn't able to fight and overcome his weakness of alone and abandoned due to losing his family and friends. Later, in the series, he were able overcome his weakness and his personality are changed into calmer, mature, and philosophical. He has gained respect from soldiers in Time-Space Administration Bureau due to his superior skills. Andy were often acts in a fashion which would best be described as being that of the reluctant hero; this maybe due to he's not viewing himself as a leader type and often leaving leadership decisions to his commander. History Skill & Abilities Despite he were doesn't know about combat skills, he were able to learn this faster from the inside his mind. Later, after his hard training, he were evolved into X-Crisis, where he's able to sense unusual things and other X-Crisis, possesses telepathic abilities that allow him or her to sense the thoughts and feelings of neighboring people, enhanced reflexes and a sense for danger precognition, and the capability to utilize the special propeties of reasons to communicate emotions/feelings out towards other people. They are also said to be able to live twice as long as a normal human. Transformation When transform, the sparkles appeared all over himself and gathering to performing the Xenox Suit. Xenox Suit '''Xenox Suit (クセノックススート) is the advanced protective suit. His Xenox Suit were single white leather hooded coat w/black longer right shoulder cape, two armor gauntlet and a black trousers and wore the armor boots. With his own leather hooded coat Photon Suit, it will help him to hide his face in order to hiding his true identity until the episode 32. Later, after he were promoted into the captain and the leader of special forces, his colour of Xenox along with his devices, Meteor and Sovereign are changed into completely white. Xenox Suit Forms Throughout in series, Andy uses multiple variations of his Photon Suit. *''Normal Form (ノーマルフォーム) is the main and default form of Xenox Suit. In this form, he were armed with the original Meteor to Wide Meteor throughout the series and it was able to initiated the "IE Kick". *''Storm Form ''(ストームフォーム) is one of variation of his Xenox Suit and second form. *''Artemis Form (アルテミスフォーム) is one of variation of his Xenox Suit and third form. *Fortress Form (フォートレスフォーム) is one of the variation of Xenox Suit and fourth form. *''Cosmic Form'' (コズミックフォーム) is the fifth and final form of the variation of Xenox Suit. In this form, he were armed with the Wide Meteor and due to its fusion of all powers from the previous Meteor and its spells, he was able to access with any spells or conjure two spells into one spell (for example, give the Strike Flash with effect of the Blizzard from the Element Change resulting the Blizzard Flash). He's able to perform the warp drive and the more powerful of Solent Booster, Gear Booster. Magic Circle Unlike any other character with Mid-Childa Magic Circle, Andy were uses Formula Elfinion Magic Circle instead. Spells Andy Prayitno is one of the few characters with different Spells. Some of his Spells were similiar to Nanoha, Fate, and many other characters. Notes *His Photon Suit Forms were similiar to Kamen Rider OOO ''and ''Kamen Rider Fourze. Quetes * Category:Characters Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page)